


Her’s Place (To a Bad Fortune)

by mercyluv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flashbacks, M/M, Male sex worker, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Personaje original - Freeform, Prostitute, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex Work, Sex Worker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyluv/pseuds/mercyluv
Summary: Liam Blake recuerda su vida en Las Vegas y la figura de su madre que todavía lo acosa. // Texto introductorio a Liam Blake. +18





	

_No hay nadie ahí. Hijo. Arrulla el clamor de tus pesadillas violentas que lo único que quieren es quitarte el sueño para el resto de la semana. Termina de acostarte. Termina de comer. Termina de dejar tu cuerpo en la cama y abandónate. Separa tu mente de las angustias que azotan tu cuerpo y por un momento, olvida que hay algo más. Olvida que tienes hambre._  
_Sólo quédate en el vacío, deja que la oscuridad se vuelva la sangre que está corriendo por tus venas. Deja que la brea termine su trabajo._  
_Espera que -------_  
_La brea----_  
_La brea---_  
_Acabará con la sangre ---_  
_La brea ---_  
_Invitará a la muerte_  
_Ella- la brea--- la brea---_

 

//// 

 

Dejó que el último suspiro saliera antes de poder levantarse con una angustia en la punta de los dedos. Tuvo que deshacerse de aquella incomodidad con un golpe ligero en la frente. Cerca de los cuernos, que sintió más pesados que nunca. Las pesadillas estaban molestándolo al punto de la profunda desesperación, como de costumbre. Giró su cabeza. La cama sola, esperando hallarse llena de otra persona. La ventana dejó entrar apenas un poco de la luz de la luna que aún en la madrugada, era bastante potente. Suspiró y llevó los ojos directo a la pared para tratar de conciliar el sueño otra vez, aunque bien sabía que ya no iba a poder dormir con tanta facilidad. Se pasó una mano por encima de la frente para quitarse las pesadas gotas de sudor, espesas, parecía que se estaban aferrando a la piel para quedarse en su cabello. Entonces, como si tuviera una capa de vapor encima de ellos, entrecerró los ojos. Necesitaba lidiar con los efectos terribles de sus sueños directos del inframundo. 

 

Juntó todo el aire que pudo en los pulmones y lo dejó salir con cuidado. Los estragos del cigarro hicieron lo suyo, colapsando inmediatamente, sin dejarlo tomar todo el oxígeno que necesitaba. Tuvo que enderezarse un poco, haciendo un quejido por sus músculos de la espalda atrofiados. Harto y buscando un poco de paz, volvió a dejar su cabeza sobre la almohada caliente y trató de descansar. Vertiéndose en el aroma de las sábanas, los recuerdos melancólicos de la desesperanza y la tristeza volvieron a él. Frunció el entrecejo. La memoria de su madre seguramente, ahora mismo miraba a la ventana de la sala soñando con el pasado y la presencia lejana de su amadísimo hijo con cuernos: Lo mejor que pudo haber salido de sus errores.  
Liam terminó tomado de la mano de Morfeo, que le había dado el beneficio de un sueño lejano a sus angustias...pero eso despertó las lámparas triste de las esquinas de su mente, que resonaban en esa oscuridad.

 

////

 

—Hijo. Tira la basura...—

 

Liam se levantó del comedor con su pereza habitual. Caminaba con parsimonia, como si se tratara de un reto llegar hasta el bote de basura para hacer lo que le había pedido su madre. Pasándose una mano por encima del cuello, fue a la cocina para sacar la bolsa llena de plásticos y cajas de comida congelada. El único sonido que se escuchó en la casa fue el de el bote de basura abriéndose para dejar salir un olor entre la humedad y el cartón. Liam hizo un gesto de asco, aunque sin fruncir ningún pliegue del rostro. Estaba acostumbrado a ese aroma. A veces, cuando salía de su casa durante todo un fin de semana, llegaba a casa recibido por un olor hijo del tabaco y la basura. Una de las tantas señales de que su madre, de nuevo, estaba siendo machacada por las miserias y los recuerdos de antaño, que ansiaban colgarse de las paredes, las puertas y el aire viciado de esa casa que se caía a pedazos.

 

Liam se agachó, cerró la bolsa negra con un nudo bastante ancho y la cargó para que los jugos residuales no dejaran un camino al tocar el suelo. Antes de salir de casa, se aseguró de taparse los cuernos con su chamarra gris. Era una noche calurosa y vacía, seca, como si el ambiente le estuviera reclamando algo a su piel. En ese estado, en esa ciudad, todos los habitantes debían de pagar por los pecados de los turistas de una manera u otra. Dejó la bolsa en su lugar, asegurándose de que nadie lo estaba viendo. No quería que de nuevo, se generaran rumores que le ocasionaran a su madre un disgusto más. 

 

—Hijo...Hijo, la basura.—Escuchó Liam, justo en el instante en que cerraba la puerta detrás de él con llave. La casa había respirado, deshaciéndose de un disparo de humo de tabaco que salió por la rendija de la puerta y la luz que se había hecho espacio en el suelo del recibidor, quedó de nuevo atrapada hacia afuera, sumiéndose de nuevo en esa oscuridad tan absoluta y vieja. Liam ladeó su cabeza, asintiendo apenas, distraído por su celular que no había dejado de vibrar. 

 

—Lo tengo, mamá. Ya está hecho.—

 

Ella se quedó en silencio, sin contestarle. El incubo comprendía bien que cuando su madre estaba en esa postura frente a la ventana, sentada en el sillón más viejo de la sala, era cuando su mente se separaba parcialmente de esa realidad desagradable. Sentía envidia de ella, al menos ella podía decir en dónde estar. Eso era algo sobre lo cual él no tenía elección alguna.

 

—Hijo...— Empezó a decir otra vez, entreabriendo los labios secos para dejar entrar más humo a su boca que le llegó a los pulmones. —Hijo...tráeme un vaso de agua...—

 

Liam bajó su cabeza y caminó a la cocina para servirle el vaso con agua. De reojo, estaba asegurándose de que su madre no tuviera cambios muy súbitos en el ánimo. Llevaba ahí toda la mañana y toda la tarde, como si las horas estuvieran mermándose encima de esa bata de baño roída, como si ella no fuese víctima del tiempo, del reloj, de las manos descaradas del futuro. Estaba ahí, pero se encontraba desierta, ajena de sí misma, de la temperatura, del polvo, de la sed… Dejaba salir ese humo de la boca, esperando que se volviera como una cascada enorme, buscando soltar todas sus inmundicias con ella… —...Era tan guapo...— Dijo Joanne, seguido de una bocanada de aire entrecortada. Volvió a jalar humo del cigarro para echarlo justo frente a la ventana, parecía ser que eso lograba que el vidrio se empañara más y más, un reflejo inequívoco de su alma y de sus ojos grisáceos y cansados. —Era tan guapo como tú, hijo...— 

 

A Liam siempre se le hacía un nudo en el estómago cuando los ojos de su madre se posaban en el mismo lugar: el camino de concreto que daba a la calle. Podía pasarse horas respirando por la boca, haciendo un ruido que haría un perro viejo y abandonado, echado en una esquina del mundo, esperando la muerte. Sabía perfectamente a quién se refería y conocía también lo que tenía que hacer para que al menos intentara dormir por un par de horas. De uno de los cajones de la cocina sacó una bolsa de pastillas. Eran las últimas. Suspiró, iba a necesitar ir por más cuando tuviera tiempo. De nada serviría bajar la dosis para que duraran más. De todas formas, todo eso era para ella.

 

Coló esas angustias para dejarlas a un lado, los suspiros de su madre volvieron a clavarlo al suelo de la cocina. Dejó un par de pastillas en la palma de su mano y llegó a un lado de su madre con el medicamento y un vaso de agua fría. Se la acercó sin preguntarle nada. Tan solo la veía con mucha fuerza, con sus ojos filosos y despiertos, rogándole que por favor no pusiera resistencia esta vez. Joanne apenas pudo suspirar luego de tomarse las pastillas en un gran trago de agua. Definitivamente se notaba que había puesto un poco de resistencia, pero los ojos de su hijo la terminaron convenciendo, como siempre. Se parecía tanto a su padre que le dolía. —Gracias hijo...eres un chico muy bueno.— Alzó la mano para acariciar la mejilla fresca de Liam y sonreírle con la cara rota. Su hijo, como llenándose el corazón de lástima, dejó caer el peso de su cara sobre la mano de su madre y dejar que le diera las caricias que necesitaba antes de que se quedara dormida.

 

_/Sus sueños son manías. Busca en el reflejo de la ventana la figura de tu padre. Busca en tu voz la de él. Se queda pensando en el pasado, que es donde no estabas. El mejor día de su vida fue haberse acostado con esa sombra. Liam, tu madre está enferma de amor. Se lo puedes oler en la urgencia que consume los cigarros, en cómo sus ojos se quedan nublados por siempre, como si un chubasco de lágrimas estuviera rondando su mirada. Por siempre atenta. Murió el día en que naciste. Morirá preguntando por él./_

 

///

 

Terminó levantándose cuando el cuerpo de su madre se encontraba completamente vencido en el sillón. Se movió con un cuidado exacerbado, con miedo de que pudiera despertarla a mitad de sus movimientos y que el círculo de miseria y autodestrucción volviera a empezar para que cayera con todavía más fuerza sobre ella, como si de un pesado bloque de concreto se tratara. Liam caminó en silencio hasta la habitación de su madre para proporcionarle una cobija y que al menos en sueños se olvidara del frío y del olvido que aquel hombre echó sobre ella. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, alguien estaba marcándole a su celular. Dejó que el aparato sonara antes de que se distrajera. Se aseguró de que ella estaba recostada en la cama, bien acobijada antes salir y temeroso de que fuera a escucharlo, se encerró en el baño para contestar. Era la voz de ese hombre, el galante dueño de uno de los casinos de la ciudad que quería una noche de su compañía y servicios. El íncubo se recargó contra la pared, haciendo uso de su peso para poder sostenerse con comodidad. Lo escuchó hablar con la misma voz asquerosa desde que lo conoció en el bar de uno de sus hoteles. Rió, tratando de echar hacia atrás el asco que sentía de volver a acostarse con el mismo hombre desagradable.  


 

—Tu sabes la cantidad por tantas horas…¿Estás seguro que no saldrás con sorpresas desagradables a mitad de la noche?— Pasó saliva. Sabía que a ese hombre lo que menos le interesaba era el dinero. Si bien se le antojaba traer amigos o experimentar cualquier tipo de perversión, podría darle todo el pago esa misma noche en efectivo, tirando los billetes encima de su cara para que se pegaran a la piel con el sudor. Sintió un escalofrío, como si la suciedad de su mente estuviera echándose encima de él. Oyó la risa pesada del hombre del otro lado de la línea.

 

—No te hagas el difícil, cariño. Ambos sabemos cómo funciona eso entre nosotros. ¿No es así?—

 

—...Claro.—

 

—Te veo a las ocho en punto en el penthouse.—

 

Con eso, la línea volvía a caer en el mismo silencio que llenaba la boca de Liam. Ajeno, guardó su celular para regresar al sillón en donde estaba su madre y se recosto para revisar los mensajes que seguían llegando a su correo. Aún no podía creer que las notificaciones seguían llegando, no le agradaba haberse vuelto tan popular.

 

_/Hola :)/¿Estás disponible para mi y mi primo hoy más tarde?/¿No puedes cobrar más barato?/Contéstame. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Te mataré./Me encantó la semana pasada. Por favor, déjame estar contigo otra vez./¿Estás ahí?/Me he enamorado de tí._

 

La punta de sus dedos comenzaron a moverse por su cuenta, temerosas de todo lo que estaba pasando por sus redes sociales. Los comentarios asquerosos que seguramente estaba recibiendo, las miradas lascivas a las que tendría que someterse esa noche… 

 

_/Eres una basura. Si tu madre hubiera tomado la mejor decisión, estarías muerto ahora. Tu cadáver infantil pudriéndose en la esquina de algún prostíbulo. No te hubieran hallado jamás, tu existencia se hubiera quedado oculta bajo la lluvia, la tierra y el pecado. Hijo del diablo./_ Harto y abrumado, caminó a su propia habitación ajena de toda luz solar para tratarse en la única solución que encontraba para lidiar con sus severos achaques de su ansiedad. Tembló, pero Liam tomó sus instrumentos más filosos y, sentándose al pie de su cama, inhaló una profunda línea de aire para abrirse de nuevo la piel. Siempre le adormecía la cabeza ver como el color de su sangre manchaba el resto de su brazo. Ese brillo se reflejaba en sus ojos dorados, como si estuvieran recordándole que todavía estaba vivo, a pesar de no querer estarlo. Ardía profundamente, pero no era nada comparado con lo que tendría que pasar en un par de horas. Encerrado en uno de los penthouses de ese hombre detestable, respirando solamente su propio vaho encerrado entre el sudor y los fluidos por horas… 

 

—...Me doy asco...— 

 

Como si las manos tuvieran voluntad propia, viajó hacia otro espacio libre en su antebrazo para otra vez, hacer una linea un poco más profunda que la anterior. El dolor hizo que dejara caer la hoja del bisturí al suelo. Las gotas de sangre brotaban con más intensidad. Trabó su quijada, haciendo un esfuerzo para detener el flujo y que las manchas no lo delataran mañana. La mano que estaba usando para cubrir la herida estaba llenándose de sangre, como si estuviese viva, se movía de forma en que se hizo camino entre el espacio de sus dedos, llenando las líneas de su piel, abajo de las uñas...No importaba. Estaba completamente convencido de que esta era la única manera en que sus ansiedades saldrían por las venas de su cuerpo. Era verdad, en conceptos de su hambre esta era la única manera de saciarla. Sin embargo... 

—Quisiera estar muerto.— El cuerpo menudo de Liam comenzó a temblar, dejando que sus entrañas volviera a llenarse de frío. Las gotas de sangre estaban cayendo con una lentitud dolorosa desde el dorso de su mano, marcándole el tiempo que llevaba sentado. Como si se tratara de un reloj de arena. _/No vas a estar bien. Cúrate esas heridas y vístete. Ve a que te hagan sentir como la basura que eres./_ Entrecerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y se quedó repasando sus mantras de odio para sí mismo, antes de levantarse de esa cama, limpiarse las heridas con una precisión temerosa gracias a la costumbre y caminar hacia ese hotel. La hora de su cita estaba cada vez más cerca y ese hombre no iba a tolerar la tardanza.

 

Después de haberse hecho caso, curar y desinfectar aquellas cortadas, Liam se vistió y perfumó para la cita en cuando recibió una notificación del banco. Ahora no había vuelta atrás. Era un hombre demasiado poderoso como para negarse. Salió de su cuarto y caminó a la salida con seguridad, entre la oscuridad de su casa con el aire viciado lleno de polvo y tabaco. Dejaría a su madre dormida en el sillón para olvidarse de ella en cuanto tomara el primer taxi que encontrara a la ciudad. Tenía los ojos hundidos y un suéter de manga larga. No estaba seguro en ninguna parte, ni en la soledad de sus pensamientos. ¿Porqué era que todos los días la pesadilla sólo se volvía cada vez más terrible...?

 

—...En verdad...me doy asco...—

 

_/Sólo quédate en el vacío, deja que la oscuridad se vuelva la sangre que está corriendo por tus venas. Deja que **la brea** termine su trabajo. Invita a la muerte. Estarás en este espacio hasta que se te desgaste la piel de las manos, morirás esperando que eso pueda redimirte. /_ .

 

Liam bajó del taxi para subir hasta donde le habían indicado. Desde ese instante, separó su mente del resto de su cuerpo y se venció ante los terribles deseos de uno de los tantos hombres que le habían pasado las manos por el pecho. Se bañaría después, acabaría con eso luego. Lo único que importaba era cumplir con la parte del trato que aseguraría comida en la mesa y medicinas para su madre. Mientras tanto, continuaría bailando, continuaría caminando hacia la boca del lobo para quedarse en medio de la saliva y el humo de las gargantas. Acabaría consigo mismo con la lentitud que merecía, como un plástico en la tierra. Con la lentitud de un corazón perdido, sin ojos ni voluntad… 

 

////

Los recuerdos hicieron que temblara con severidad a mitad de la noche. Hizo un par de ruidos, quejidos dolorosos de un alma atormentada. Abrazó con fuerza su almohada mullida, como tratando de atarse a alguien para que no se fuera todavía más atrás en su cabeza... Pero a pesar de estar sudando frío, y que todos sus músculos estaban tensos, Liam no despertó.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Liam Blake es un personaje de mi autoría y, como pueden ver, es un chico bastante atormentado. Sin embargo, por eso lo cuido tanto jeje. Espero que les agrade el escrito y si quieren saber más de él, chequen su perfil en Charahub: https://charahub.com/character/752430/Liam-Blake
> 
> Dejen kudos y reviews si les gusta y una vez más, gracias por leer. Nos vemos luego <3


End file.
